


A Washington Reunion

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [11]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang reunites in Washington, post-Bartlet Administration.  Catching up and teasing ensues.  Mostly C.J./Danny, hints of Donna/Josh and Jed/Abbey, with Toby/C.J. friendship.  Rated T for mentions of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Washington Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, please feel free to leave a comment if you liked it!

**April 14, 2007**

“Wellll, this is bizarre,” CJ said breathlessly, stepping into the East Room. “No - actually, it's _not_ ,” she said thoughtfully. “Which in itself is bizarre.”

“Articulate as ever, I see,” said a soft voice behind them, and CJ spun around, squealing.

“ _Toby!_ ”

A mix of emotions flooded through her, but she rushed forward and embraced him. As much as the little voice inside her adamantly reminded her that she really would like to take a shot at his head with a frying pan, he was her best friend, and she hadn't seen him in months. She blinked back a few tears as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly.

“I'm glad to see in person that you took my advice,” he murmured, smiling as he pulled away and shooting a glance towards Danny. CJ smirked at the man beside her, grasping his hand.

“Well, isn't this a cozy little reunion,” Josh Lyman called out, stepping up to them, Donna Moss at his heels. “You guys gonna dawdle in the doorway all evening?”

“It's good to see you too Josh,” CJ said dryly, pulling him in for a hug despite her snarky comment. “And Donna, that dress is _gorgeous_. You look amazing.”

“What about you, you're _glowing_!” Donna gushed. The two women smiled warmly at each other, hugging each other happily.

“Danny, my man, good to see you,” Josh grinned, giving Danny a slap on the back. “And in such good company.” He winked at CJ, who rolled her eyes, grinning. “...Toby,” he added soberly, his face more closed off than usual as he greeted him with a stiff nod, but he reached forward to shake the man's hand.

“It's nice to see you, Toby,” Donna said softly, and Toby smiled a little.

“You guys wanna find our table?” Josh said awkwardly, and CJ pointed to the reserved area slightly to the left of them.

They settled in, CJ smiling a little as Danny held her chair for her.

“So, I think we've all got some catching up to do,” Josh drawled, looking around the table.

“How are the twins?” CJ asked Toby eagerly, leaning forward.

“They're good,” Toby said slowly, smiling as he sipped his glass of wine. “Molly's turning into quite the chatterbox. She's got her mother's glare down pat. Huck is quieter - although come to think of it, he's got quite a glare of his own.” He breathed deeply. “They can both write their names now,” he said softly, reflecting. “And they're starting pre-school in the fall...”

“God, really? So soon?” CJ was amazed.

“They'll be four by then. And it's only half a day.” Toby smiled slightly.

“I know, but still,” CJ shook her head. “But who am I to talk? Hogan's about to finish her first year of college.”

“Woww,” Toby breathed; now it was his own turn to be amazed. “God, that was fast. Seems like just yesterday you were flying out for some absurd Eighth Grade Graduation.”

CJ smiled at him, and Josh cleared his throat, drumming his fingers on the table. “So how's the Africa thing going, CJ?”

She shot a look of contempt at him, speaking pointedly. “You mean my Trans-African Highway Network, which will eventually span thousands of miles across dozens of countries?”

“That's the one,” Josh nodded, taking a long drink of champagne.

CJ sighed. “Well, you have to start somewhere. We're focusing on Central Africa for the time-being. It's incredibly complicated. In addition to the logistics of the highway itself and starting a multi-billion dollar foundation, we have to think about political conflicts in the region, which is a pretty enormous can of worms all on its own.”

“You don't say,” Josh said dryly, raising his eyebrows and muttering into his glass.

“Which is why it's a good thing CJ Cregg's at the helm,” Danny said supportively, taking her hand. CJ smiled at him.

“Ugh,” Josh laughed, “Who's gonna be able to stomach dessert after all this saccharine...stuff?” Josh waved his hand in the air absently, then grimaced as he received a kick in the shin under the table courtesy of Donna.

Suddenly CJ stood, and the others, catching her line of sight, quickly followed. The short but stately man gradually approached them, surrounded by a small herd of men and women in black, his wife on one arm, a cane in the other.

“Glad to see you saved us a seat,” the former President joked lightly, smiling around the table.

“It's wonderful to see you, Mr. President,” CJ said earnestly. “And you, Ma'am.”

“It's Jed and Abbey now, CJ,” the man said firmly, seating himself. “We're all friends here.”

“I'll try to keep that in mind,” CJ replied, smoothing her dress nervously as she sat back down.

“So, it looks like our attempt at a fashionably late entrance was a success.” Jed Bartlet smiled at his wife. “We got held up by a hoard of your colleagues, Danny.”

“Former colleagues,” Danny pointed out.

“That's right!” Jed replied. “That was a bit of a shock, to be honest. Do you have any plans in motion, or are you too busy for now just reveling in the joy of Miss Claudia Jean's company?”

CJ blushed, and Jed glanced at her, a little smug. “Oh yes, CJ, I know all about that.”

“I've got a teaching job set up at USC this fall, teaching journalism and political science,” Danny said, and Jed mockingly clutched at his chest at the mention of Notre Dame's long-time rival. “Yes, well. I got tired of the failing gauntlet of journalistic ethics, so, now I'm going to help shape impressionable young minds so they can fix the problems I watched spring up, while I'm free to enjoy my golden years with my favorite former Press Secretary.” He grinned at CJ, rubbing his hand on her thigh under the table.

Jed snorted. “I think you've got awhile before you reach your 'golden years,' Danny.”

“Even so,” Danny smiled, looking at CJ. Josh raised his eyebrows, and Donna kicked him again, this time more gently, as she smiled at the couple.

“Josh, honey, did you want to get a dance in before dinner?” she asked sweetly. A moment later she'd dragged him from his seat, Josh looking faintly bewildered. Abbey Bartlet was smirking, and Toby was shifting in his seat, a little nervous to be left closer to alone with the President.

“Oh! You know what day it is?” Jed looked eagerly at CJ, leaning forward in his seat.

CJ looked at him, her face politely blank. “Should I, Sir?”

“April fourteenth. You know, sixty two years ago to the _day_ , FDR's body was lying in repose in this very room,” Bartlet said, looking around in fascination.

“Sir, I think your love of trivia has startled trickling into the morbid,” CJ responded gently, catching Toby's eye and holding back a chuckle.

“Oh, I think that line was crossed long ago,” Abbey commented dryly.

“CJ,” Jed said abruptly. “You know, I'm sure it's been awhile since you and Toby were able to catch up. Why don't you two join our new Chiefs-of-Staff for a moment on the dance floor? There's actually something we'd like to pick Danny's brain about, if you don't mind.”

CJ glanced quickly at Danny, before standing up. “Of course, Sir.”

“It wasn't an order,” Jed said gently, smiling. CJ smiled back. “I know.” She turned to Toby. “Whaddya say? Feel like making a fool of yourself?”

“For you, always,” Toby drawled, standing. Danny winked at her as she dragged Toby away.

“So, this might not come as such a huge shock,” Abbey began, looking at Danny carefully. “But there has been speculation swirling for quite some time now about books being written focusing on Jed's time in office.”

“I might have heard something about that,” Danny understated, smiling.

“Well, we had a proposition for you,” Jed cut in, exchanging a smile with his wife. “Abbey's interested in a follow-up on your biography, a look at her time as First Lady. As for me, in addition to my memoirs...I'd like a book written by a decorated journalist who will look at my administration in fairness and honesty. I'm giving you first shot at it. We're talking massive press coverage, exclusive interviews, everything.” Jed waved his hand.

Danny exhaled, leaning back in his chair.

“Well first of all, thank you, Mr. President,” he said after a moment, turning his thoughts over in his mind. “And you too, of course, Dr. Bartlet...That would be a privilege and an honor, truly.”

“Does that mean you'll accept, or is that a 'but' coming?” Abbey asked, eying him steadily.

“I guess it's potentially both,” Danny said, letting out a sigh. He hesitated, glancing at them before averting his eyes toward the table. “I didn't want to mention it in front of CJ, but, I've actually got a big writing project in the works already. It's kind of a...surprise...for her.” He stared down at the table, his boyish face slightly anxious.

“Well, do tell,” Jed encouraged him, raising an eyebrow.

Danny bit his lip, glancing away. “That's the thing - I don't know how it's going to work out, or if it will take a long time, or if it's even _possible_ , really.” He sighed again. “It's complicated.”

“What kind of project is it?” Jed asked, his insatiable curiosity piqued.

Danny paused, his intelligent blue eyes centering on the pair of them. “...Do you two know much about CJ's father?”

“We know about the Alzheimer's, yes,” Abbey said sadly, clutching her husband's hand under the table.

Danny nodded, gazing back at the table. “Well – this is a surprise, like I said. I'd appreciate your discretion.” Danny leaned forward, his eyes glancing quickly around the room. “...Before and at the beginning of his illness, her dad was working on a book. It chronicled his life's work - philosophies on the teaching of math, and how we as a society should be making social changes to enhance education.”

The Bartlets watched him, eager for him to continue. “He's got a _lot_ of notes. A lot of brainstorming and general ideas, and a lot of outright prose. I only got a glimpse of them, but I think it's possible, maybe, for them to be edited and actually compiled into a completed work. I won't know for sure until I get a better look at them next month – I've got something worked out with CJ's niece. But if there's even a shot...” he paused. “I'd love to get it finished for him. Maybe even published. It would mean the world to CJ.”

Abbey wiped a tear from her eye, gazing at Danny. “That is a _wonderful_ gesture, Danny.”

Danny shrugged, smiling modestly. “CJ has a way of inspiring those in people.” He sighed. “But it does complicate things on your end. I'd love to work with you both, but there might be some delay. No disrespect, of course, but - I kinda want to put CJ's project first.”

“Well, that's fine, I suppose, but what's the rush?” Jed asked, looking a little confused.

Danny looked around again, suddenly nervous. He wiped his hands on his pants legs, taking a deep breath. “Ah. Now I know what it's like to have to ask someone if they're off the record,” he joked.

“...We're _trustworthy_ people,” Abbey teased lightly, smiling at him.

Danny glanced at his lap. “Well. Ideally...” He took in another immense breath, raising his eyebrows. “I'd like to offer the book to CJ as a wedding present.”

Abbey beamed at him, and Jed opened his mouth to say something, grinning, when CJ and Toby, accompanied by Josh and Donna, arrived back at the table.

“You all get your little covert ops worked out?” CJ asked, looking down at Danny. “Cuz I'm not sure I can stand another dance with this klutz, and last time I danced with Josh he stepped on my feet. Probably some dumb subconscious Fruedian macho thing, trying to be taller...” She glanced at Donna. “Maybe it'll just be you and me next time, Donna.”

“Don't worry, you're spared,” Danny said casually, smiling at the Bartlets. “Well-” he addressed them. “Would that be a problem, or would you prefer another route?”

“It's absolutely fine, Danny,” Abbey said firmly. “We're confident in our decision.”

“Alright,” Danny flushed, both nervous and flattered. “Well then, how about we call it a yes, and I'll give you a call later in the week?”

“Sounds good,” Abbey said, still smiling brightly and shooting furtive glances at CJ. “You all feel free to pair up however you like now; I think I see Amy Gardner over there, and I've been looking forward to a word.” She kissed Jed's cheek, standing up.

“Did you want to...?” Danny's voice drifted off, holding his hand out to CJ. “I promise not to step on your feet,” he offered. CJ smiled, pulling him up. They crossed over to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

“This definitely brings back memories, doesn't it?” Danny commented, glancing around.

CJ leaned her head on his shoulders, breathing in her favorite scent. “I was always secretly hoping I'd get a chance to dance with you whenever we had one of these things. But even when I did, I knew Leo was watching us like a chaperone at the junior prom.” She sighed.

“Leo never struck me as so voyeuristic,” Danny joked, trying to lighten the mood. She swatted him, then leaned back into his embrace, resting contently in his arms.

“This is nice,” she said softly.

“You're telling me,” Danny replied, resting his face in her hair. He could smell her shampoo and perfume, the notes complementing each other as they overtook his senses.

“...Does it bother you that I wore heels?” CJ's voice was quiet.

Danny started, choking back a light laugh.

“ _What?_ ” he asked, caught completely off-guard. Their eyes met, Danny's brow furrowing in confusion as he took in the uncharacteristic trace of vulnerability there. He opened his mouth, trying to wrap his head around the moment. “Are – are you serious?”

She bit her lip, and Danny gazed at her, laughing uncertainly. “CJ, you can wear whatever ya want.”

“Some men don't like it,” she said calmly. “Their dates being taller than them, I mean.”

“...I'm not one of them,” Danny said firmly, still chuckling.

“I just mean – it's okay, if it bothers you. You can tell me. I don't have to wear heels.”

“It doesn't bother me,” he assured her. He paused, suddenly self-conscious. “It bother you?”

“No,” she snorted, burying her head in his curls. Danny was quiet for a moment, before pulling gently away.

“I told you before,” he said softly, brushing his lips against her forehead. “I'm happy to be Mr. CJ Cregg.” He touched his forehead to hers, gazing reassuringly at her.

“Okay,” she said quietly, nodding slightly.

“...Besides...it's sexy,” he whispered, kissing her ear discreetly. “And I wouldn't trade those legs for anything.”

CJ smiled, resting her head beside his again.

“In fact, you ever get the urge to wear heels and nothing else, you should feel nothing but encouraged,” he teased, his lips brushing against her ear.

CJ laughed. “I'll keep that in mind,” she smiled.

“There ya go.”

They were quiet for a moment, swaying to the music.

“What did the Bartlets want to talk to you about?” she asked curiously.

Danny glanced around to see if any familiar reporters were in earshot, then answered, “They each want me to write a book about them.”

CJ broke away, looking into his face. “Really? That's wonderful,” she said sincerely, smiling at him with pride. “Is that something you want to do, though?”

“Ahhh...yeah,” Danny admitted. “I think it'd be fascinating,” he said honestly. “And I think...I'm in a unique position to write it; having access to the White House intermittently over the course of the administration, I'm able to share both an insider's and an outsider's perspective.”

CJ hugged him. “That's great, Danny, really. I'm so happy for you.” She kissed him, and his smile widened. “Should I be worried about what you're going to write about me?” she teased, pouting.

Danny raised his eyebrows. “That depends. Should _I_ be worried about what I'm going to be writing about you?”

CJ grinned. “Well, aside from the multiple sex scandals, and the heroin addiction, and the napalm I secretly endorsed using on civilians, I think my record is pretty clear.”

“Oh, good,” Danny chortled, pulling her close. “That's a relief.”

* * *

“Did you ever think you'd have an ex-President sipping scotch in your living room?” CJ asked, grinning at Josh.

“Don't make me think about it too much, I'll get nervous,” Josh replied, taking a swig of beer.

“How's Santos?” CJ asked, sipping her grasshopper.

“Almost three hours together, and you're just now asking me that?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“I read the news, Josh,” CJ said, exasperated. “And we spoke three days ago.”

“This gonna stay off the record?” Josh asked, his eyes darting across the room to where Danny stood, chatting with Charlie.

“Please,” CJ said, rolling her eyes. “Oh, I forgot to tell you – whenever you call me for advice, immediately after, I tell Danny. He's writing an exposé in fact, look for it in 2008.”

“Sorry,” Josh said bashfully. “Old habits die hard, and all that.”

CJ sighed, as Toby joined them. “I think I'm going to call it a night,” he said dryly.

“Already? You just got here,” Josh exclaimed, surprised.

“I don't much fancy hearing what the President might let slip after a few drinks,” Toby admitted.

“Abbey's not going to let him get _drunk_ ,” CJ scoffed, making a face.

“Even so. I've got an early flight.” Toby gave CJ a small smile, which she returned sadly.

“Well, listen – you know I'm going to be gone most of next month, but sometime in June you should come stay with us. We've got a pool, you never know, I might pull a repeat performance,” CJ said wistfully.

Toby smiled, the familiar sadness readily apparent in his eyes. “I'll start shopping for a Hawaiian print t-shirt first chance I get,” he promised.

“Say hi to Andi for me,” Josh murmured. “Give the twins a kiss for me,” CJ added, leaning in for a good-bye hug. Josh and Toby brushed hands tentatively, neither of them fully making eye contact.

“Well, that was depressing,” Josh sighed, watching Toby close the door behind him.

“You know, you really have a talent for tactful understatements,” CJ commented, trying to cover up her sadness. “You ever consider being Press Secretary?”

Josh swatted her, downing the rest of his beer.

“You never told me how Santos is doing,” CJ said suddenly, changing the subject.

Josh sighed, grabbing another bottle from the six-pack on the table. “Woah, slow down there, sailor,” CJ grinned, as Josh popped open the beer. Josh made a face at her, then sighed again, looking around the room.

“The Santoses have been fighting lately. Which isn't unusual or worrisome by itself – I mean, god, consider the pressure they're under. But it does put some strain on me and Donna.”

CJ nodded, understanding immediately. “You want some sage advice?”

“I'd love some sage advice,” Josh bounced back.

“Just...listen to her when she disagrees with you. You _love_ to argue, Josh, and that's great up on the Hill, or during campaigns, but this is your girlfriend. Your partner. She's not some bible-thumping Republican from B.F.E. trying to get Creationism taught in public schools. Her opinions are worth hearing, so take a step back and hear her out. I guarantee _she's_ hearing _you_ out,” she said firmly. “And at the end of the day, when you get home - let it go.”

Josh gaped at her, his mouth hanging open stupidly. “What on EARTH did Danny do to you?”  
  


“You know, I take offense to that - I've always been an incredibly wise and emotionally-mature person,” CJ drawled. “I've just kept my mouth shut over the years, 'cuz I get a kick out of watching you make a fool of yourself. But seeing as this is Donna...” CJ waved her hand. “Speaking of.”

“ _Josh!_ ” Donna exclaimed, exasperated. “How many of those have you had?”

“Relax Donna, it's just beer,” Josh told her, trying to calm her down.

“Right. So it contains alcohol.” Donna sighed. “I'm just saying, if you throw up on the bathroom floor, I'm not cleaning it up.”

“What are we all laughing about?” Sam asked curiously. CJ glanced over, noticing Danny and Charlie now sitting with the Bartlets, gabbing away.

“Me, what else?” Josh said dryly.

“Did Toby leave?” Sam asked, his gaze scanning the apartment.

“He snuck out about 10 minutes ago,” CJ informed him. Sam sighed.

“What are we all being strangers for?” Jed called suddenly. “I'm trying to teach Charlie the Pledge of Allegiance in Latin. Get over here, we'll make a game of it.”

“Oh, fun,” CJ muttered, as Sam tittered beside her.

“I'm not even sure I know it in _English_ ,” Josh complained.

“I'm not getting any younger!” Jed added cheerfully.

“Yes, Sir, we're coming,” CJ called back, and the team braced themselves, heading over to join the rest of their friends.

 


End file.
